


Misery Loves Company

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re the cousin of a famous star, you’re usually cast aside while he’s the center of attention. You might be happy for him at first and go along with everything, but eventually, you’re tired of him coming home late every single day. </p><p>Your friends might tell you that he still cares and that he’s sorry for leaving you in the dark a long time ago, but you find it hard to believe. He had left you for fame once, so what was stopping him from doing it again? It’s at that point where you decide to distance yourself from everyone.</p><p>But when your friend introduces you to this tall, lanky yet kind skeleton…you wonder if you can trust him with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

His rise to fame starts when he hands you a note one day. There are tears in his eyes when he passes the note to you, and all he says is, “I’m sorry.”

You don’t understand what he means, but you take the note and decide to read it as soon as he leaves.

His words echo through your head as you finish reading the note. You rush over to his house and knock on the door. It’s locked. He must’ve taken the key with him.

You try talking to Undyne. You ask her if she’s seen him anywhere. She shakes her head and says, “I’m sorry, Napstablook, but I haven’t seen Happstablook at all today.”

You ask the other residents, but you get the same response.

It’s then and there that you give up. You decide to go back to your house and put on your music—the same music that would make him cry every time he’d listen to it with you.

* * *

You find out that Dr. Alphys, who was known for being the brilliant royal scientist, had built him a corporeal form.

_Mettaton…_

He’s a star now. He’s loved by everyone. Everyone wants to be like him. Everyone wants a chance to get to talk to him, including you.

You watch his shows everyday. When you turn on the TV, it almost feels like he’s still there with you.

But you know that he isn’t there. He’s not coming back for you. He’s not coming back for a ghost who couldn’t even stand up for themselves when they were getting picked on by the local residents a long time ago. He’s not coming back for someone as weak as you.

He’s gone, just like Maddie.

You decide to lie on the floor. It’s a family tradition to do that after eating a nice meal. It helps you relax and cope with everything.

You close your eyes and stop moving.

* * *

You’re in the ruins, one day, because there’s usually nobody around. That makes things easier for you. You’ve grown used to being alone.

But today is different.

A human pushes you. When you get up, you see another human standing next to them. They are an inch taller and have reddish brown hair, red eyes, and rosy cheeks which compliment their pale skin. They’re wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, as opposed to the other human, who’s got light brown skin and is wearing a blue and purple striped shirt.

“They don’t seem to have a sense of humor,” the taller one remarks.

“Oh, I’m REALLY funny,” you retort.

The smaller one gives you a patient smile. They tell you a little joke, and you can’t help but laugh.

You laugh so hard that tears fall from your eyes and form a hat.

“I call it ‘dapper blook’,” you say. “Do you like it…?”

“It’s beautiful,” they say. The other human nods in agreement.

“Oh…I usually come to the ruins because there’s usually nobody around, but I met someone nice today,” you explain. You then realize that you’re rambling again. “Oh, I’m sorry…I’m rambling again, aren’t I? I’ll get out of your way…”

* * *

You go to the garbage dump and you see Maddie throwing knives at the human. He’s shouting something, but you don’t know what it is. You go over and try to see what he’s saying, but he leaves as soon as you arrive.

The human follows you back home. You both lie on the floor and gaze at the stars for a while.

They’re good company.

But they leave after a few minutes, and you say goodbye to them as they walk away.

* * *

Mettaton is fighting the human the next day.

You watch as his limbs fall off, one by one.

When the ratings reach 10,000, he says that he’ll answer the first person who calls in.

You quickly dial the number, and he picks up.

You tell him how you’re going to miss him and how your life was boring without him in it. You hang up after that.

* * *

A bright light flashes, and then you hear a loud explosion.

You leave your house to see what is going on, but then Suzy comes by and tells you that the barrier’s been broken, all thanks to the human.

Everyone seems to know the human’s name, but you don’t.

Then Mettaton runs over to you and wraps his arms around you. “I’m so sorry, Blooky,” he says. “I should’ve never left you behind. I’ll never do that again, I swear!”

“I forgive you,” you say. “But there’s just one thing that I don’t get…how come everyone else knows the human’s name, but I don’t?”

He laughs and says, “Their name is Frisk.”

 _Frisk…that’s a nice name,_ you think to yourself.

You can’t wait to see the sun.


	2. The Life of a Star

You can hear the crowd cheer as your cousin walks onto the stage. He waves at everyone, and then he turns to you and smiles. You nod as you start playing the piano, and the crowd goes wild.

You look into the crowd and see Frisk waving at you and cheering you on. You also see Undyne, Alphys, Maddie, a pair of skeletons, and the other human (you believed that their name was Chara).

When the concert’s finished, you go backstage along with Mettaton and Shyren.

“You both did wonderful out there!” Mettaton chirps as he wraps you and Shyren up in his arms. “The performance was spectacular!”

“Th-thanks,” Shyren mumbles. She blushes a little before heading off to her room.

Mettaton waves at her before turning to you. “Well, it looks like it’s time to go home,” he says. “Maddie’s probably waiting for us. Come on, Blooky.”

As you both are about to leave, a bunch of people flock to Mettaton, while you’re pushed aside to the corner.

“Mettaton, could you sign my autograph?” one human asks while they fan their face.

“Mettaton, what was life like back when you weren’t a star?” a reporter asks as they hold the microphone up to his mouth.

“Mettaton, could you tell us how life was like back when you were the only celebrity in the underground?” a journalist asks, preparing to write down his response.

“ _Enough!_ ” Mettaton shouts, holding his arms up. The crowd backs away slowly. After taking a few breaths, Mettaton says, “Alright, settle down. There’s plenty of time to answer your questions. No need to rush.” He chuckles a bit before turning to you. “I’m sorry, Blooky, but I’m afraid that we’ll have to postpone the meeting for now.”

As he leaves with the crowd, you let out a sigh. How typical of him to do something like that.

It wasn’t like this was the first time he had left you behind for the paparazzi. No, no—you had expected this to happen.

It all started when all of the monsters had moved to the surface. Naturally, your cousin had become a hit during the night. Soon, he started coming home late. He’d rarely even come for dinner because he’d be too caught up with the many interviews that he attended.

Maddie had confronted him and told him that he needed to spend some time with his family, but he didn’t listen. Maddie had comforted you that day, telling you that there were other people who had your back, like Undyne, Frisk, and Shyren. And while you knew that your cousin was right, you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when Mettaton would come home late.

You had thought about distancing yourself from others, just so you wouldn’t get hurt so easily, but you knew that you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t let your friends down like that. It’d break everyone’s hearts.

You snap out of your thoughts when Frisk runs up to you. Undyne trails behind them, panting a little as she stops. “What’s wrong, Napstablook?” they ask, tilting their head to the side.

“It’s nothing,” you lie. “I’m fine…”

Undyne frowns. “No, you’re not okay. Tell us what’s wrong. _Right now,_ ” she demands.

“It’s…it’s just some family issues, that’s all,” you say. Your vision becomes a little blurry as tears fall from your eyes.

“It’s Mettaton, isn’t it?” Undyne asks, crossing her arms. “Napstablook, you can’t let him get to you. Every single famous person gets busy. He’s no exception.”

“But he promised that he’d never leave me behind again!” you cry out. “He promised…”

“He’s a _no good, rotten_ _liar,_ ” Undyne hisses. “He’s never going to change.”

“Guys!” Frisk shouts as they hold their arms up. “Let’s stop fighting, please?” They turn to you and say, “Look, I know you’re upset right now, but I think I might have the solution.”

“And what’s that?” you ask.

“Perhaps you could start seeing other people?” they suggest. “I know a skeleton who would love to make a new friend.”

“What are you—?” Undyne is interrupted before she can even ask the question.

“You two might get along just fine.” Frisk smiles as they get a little closer. “How about it?”

You think about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Fine…”

_What have you gotten yourself into now?_


	3. Chapter 3

You knew you shouldn’t have trusted that kid. But you didn’t know that they’d set you up like this. You didn’t think that they meant that you should go on a date!

But you couldn’t turn back now. Not when you had promised them that you’d go through with it—not after all that they’ve done for you. It was the least you could do to make it up to them.

So you sit at the table that had been reserved for you. You wait for your date to arrive.

And surely enough, he does. He runs in and turns to one of the waiters. You get a glimpse at him. He’s a tall, lanky skeleton. He’s wearing a blue cap and a green shirt with the words ‘cool dude’ on it, and he’s also wearing orange shorts.

He turns and looks at you. You swear that you can see his eyes light up with excitement as he goes over and sits down across from you.

“I-I’M SORRY FOR BEING LATE,” he apologizes. “I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR.”

“It’s fine,” you mumble. “It’s not your fault…”

“WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” he asks. “MINE’S PAPYRUS.”

“Oh, I’m Napstablook,” you reply.

The waiter finally comes by and asks for your order. “So, what shall you two lovebirds have for today?”

“COULD I HAVE THE PASTA?” Papyrus asks.

“Of course, sir,” the waiter replies. “With or without meatballs?”

“WITH MEATBALLS, PLEASE.”

“And what about you, Mx…” The waiter stops and looks at you for a moment. “Say, aren’t you that ghost that Mettaton hangs out with?”

_That ghost…_

You couldn’t believe this. Didn’t everyone know that you were his cousin? Or did all of his fans forget that you had even existed?

“Yeah, I am,” you say, trying your best to smile.

“Oh! Well, I’ll be with your orders right away.” The waiter then leaves.

You look down at the table and thinking about the way he had referred to you as ‘that ghost.’

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, NAPSTABLOOK?” Papyrus asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you lie.

* * *

**Mettaton’s POV:**

You come home late again. No surprise there, really. It seemed as if you could never go through a day without some news reporters bombarding your concerts, asking questions about your life.

“Hey, Metta…did you happen to see Napsta anywhere, by chance?” Maddie asks. You notice a hint of concern in his voice.

“No, I haven’t,” you reply. You raise an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I haven’t seen them for a couple of hours,” he replies.

“Oh,” a voice pipes up, and you see a familiar human walk into the room, “that’s because they’re spending some time with a friend.”

“Frisk, darling, how did you get here?” you ask as you pick them up.

“It’s a long story,” they reply.

“And what was that about spending some time with a friend…?” You wonder what your cousin could be doing.

“Well, actually…” Frisk chuckles. “Napstablook’s on a date.”

The room is quiet, and it stays that way for a while.

Well, until you and Maddie shout, “WHAT!?”


End file.
